Love Hate & Betrayel
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: Sasori x Deidara Itachi x Sasuke...Sasori cheats, Deidara's a girl, Itachi and Sasuke fall in love with the girl. That's all I can say.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimor;** Sadly, I do not own Naruto.

Me; Sasori x Deidara x Itachi x Sasuke Yay me!

Sasori & Itachi; -glaring contest-

Sasuke; -so confused- Why am I in it this time! 

Deidara; -tilts head- Wow...They love me, yeah!

Me; Everyone loves you. And Sasuke, because you and Itachi get to share your love with her/him!

**Short Summary!**

Deidara's fourteen, Sasori's slightly older at sixteen, Itachi's fifteen and Sasuke's about 13...Deidara's a girl in this fic, so deal.

**One;**

A fourteen-year-old, blue eyed, blonde girl ran down the streets, tears streaking her face. _How could he, un! HOW COULD HE?!_ She screamed in her mind, rounding the corner, turning off Sasori's street. She had trusted him, let him in, told him everything, let herself love him, and he just tore her heart into a million pieces. She kept running, heading for her hiding place; the park. When she made it there, she paused to catch her breath, listening to the squealing tires a few blocks away. She took off for the back of the park, ducking into the woods just as the car managed to pull into the park. Deidara could hear the car screech to a stop and then a car door slamming followed. She kept running, tripping over an uprooted tree route, backing behind a tree. She could hear footsteps nearing fast, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself. "Deidara!" She heard her boyfriend call for her. "Deidara!" Sasori called again, panting lightly.

_Great. Just FUCKING great!_ He thought. _This was not suppose to happen. It was suppose to be a one night stand with that girl, and this is the situation I got myself into._ "DEIDARA!" He yelled louder, hearing a gasp from behind the tree near by. Slowly, he made his way over to the tree and peered around to see Deidara sitting there. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them, her head resting on them as her shoulders shook from her cries. "Deidara..." His voice was just above a whisper as he moved in front of her, resting his hand on her shoulder. He fell back when Deidara shoved his arm away, looking up. She glared heavily at him as more tears formed and slid down her cheeks.

"Get away from me, un." She managed. "It's over, yeah." She whispered, pushing herself up and forcing herself to calm down.

"You don't mean that." Sasori spoke, standing. She nodded her head firmly, clenching her fists. Sasori found himself angry with the girl before him, grabbing her shoulders and slamming her into the tree behind her. She screamed from the pain that shot through her back, staring at Sasori through tear and fear filled eyes, one fist resting on her chest. "Take it back, you little whore, or I'll tell everyone in the school about you're little secret." Her eyes widened before she forced her gaze to the ground at her side.

"I...I'm sorry, yeah. Please...Please don't tell anyone, un." She begged. He let go of her with a nod, pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her thin shoulders protectively. She let her eyes slide half closed, resting her head on his chest, tears streaking her face. She was trapped. There was no escape and she had to suffer for something she never meant to do. Five minutes later, she was in his car, the two of them on their way back to his house. Or so she thought for a short while. As he sped past his house, Deidara glanced at Sasori. He noticed this and answered her unasked question.

"I'm taking you to Itachi's for the night."

"Why, un?" Her voice came on it's own.

"So I know you won't run."

"You're gonna fuck her, aren't you, un?" She asked, lowering her head so her bangs shadowed her face from his view. He didn't answer, which meant yes. There was nothing Deidara could do, so she kept quiet. Sasori slammed on his breaks in the drive of a mansion, picking up his cell, dialing the number that went for Itachi's cell, not having a chance to finish before it rang. Itachi...

"Perfect timing..."

"Why are you slamming on your breaks in my drive at this time of night?"

"I need you to watch over Deidara tonight. She's being a little...She's just out of it tonight and I have things to do."

"Alright, send her in. She can walk on in, I'm in the front room."

"Kay. Thanks." Sasori hung up and looked at Deidara. "Itachi said to walk on in." She nodded and pushed the car door open, saying nothing as she slammed it shut, walking for the door. Itachi pulled it open and rested his shoulder against the door frame, watching as the girl walked up. There was something off about her normal cheery composure as she came to a stop infront of him. She kept her gaze down, glancing back when she heard Sasori rev his engine before pulling away.

"What's wrong, girly?" Itachi asked, pushing himself off the door frame and moving so she could walk in. She did so, not answering. He followed her in and closed the door, following her to the front room.

"Alright, Sasuke. Go to bed."

"Why?!" The thirteen year old snapped.

"Because I have company. Now go to bed."

"Isn't that Sasori's girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, walking over to her and tilting his head. She gave a forced smile and shook her head.

"Nothing." Sasuke just gave a small nod and waved, walking for his room.

Itachi saw the tears forming in her eyes. Her eyes closed and she turned her head, her body tensing up. "Uh, hey..." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close. A kind gesture Sasori always did. She wanted to push Itachi away, but knew it wasn't the man that had just hurt her. "What's the matter? You're never like this, out of it or not..."

"I'm not..." She whispered, her voice trailing. She reached up and grabbed Itachi's shirt, burrying her face in his chest, crying quietly. He knew that hugging her like this wasn't gonna solve anything, if Sasori was the one that had hurt her, and most likely was. He let go and picked her up bridal style, carrying her up to his room, lying her in his bed. She rolled to her side, rolling up into a ball, covering her head with a pillow.

He moved to his computer, logging on to Yahell.

**redsparrow;** Kisame, do you know what happened between Sasori and Deidara?

**sharkface;** Nope.

**goodboitobi;** Sasori's fucking another girl! . 

**imhidan;** ...

**redsparrow;** ...Tobi, did you just cuss?

**redsparrow;** Wait, What?!

**goodboitobi;** Why?

**redsparrow;** Because Deidara's balling her eyes out over here. I have to go.

And Itachi logged out, turning to look at the ball under his covers. He stood and walked over, lying down, sliding under the covers, pulling her close. Deidara looked up through her tears, staring at the boy that was being kind. "Itachi-san?" She questioned, curious.

"I'm sorry...Get some rest, okay? I'll talk with him tomorrow." She gave a small nod, but kept her gaze on him. After a few seconds of silence and the feeling of eyes staring at him, Itachi opened her eyes to look down at Deidara. A few minutes of silence went by and the Uchiha found himself leaning closer to her lips. She happily met him half way, her eyes closing and from what he could tell, the last of her tears falling. He pushed back on her shoulder, getting her to roll to her back, climbing on top of her and between her legs. She didn't protest that, or Itachi's tongue, which happened to slide across her bottom lip, asking for permission to explore her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. A few minutes of that and moving up and down on her, the two pulled back for air. She moved her arms and slipped them under his and he felt her undoing his jeans. He waited until she got them undone before he sat up and moved off the bed. They both stripped and Itachi found himself back between her legs, sliding into her.

A couple hours and two unwanted slips later, Itachi lied on top if her, both breathing hard. She gently kissed the top of his head and he looked up to see her face once again streaked with tears. It broke his heart and he started to regret it. She saw this in his eyes and smiled, pulling him closer, pressing her lips against his. The regret soon left and he smirked into the kiss. When they pulled back, Itachi rolled to her side and lie don his beack. She rolled to her side and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Night, Itachi-san. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Sweet dreams, Dei-chan." And with that said, both fell asleep. Itachi woke to hear his mother's voice and a frantic Deidara.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Uchiha. I'm so so sorry, yeah." He heard the girl speak, pain laced in her voice.

"Oh Deidara." He heard his mother speak this time, her voice full of sympathy. Mikoto pulled the girl into a hug. "There's nothing to be sorry about, but you're only fourteen. You have so much to look forward to. Straighten out your life." She was being kind to the girl, hugging the crying girl. "Please, don't cry. I'm not mad at all." Deidara gave a small nod into the woman's shoulder, trying to calm herself.

_They all must think I'm a whore. I have to get away._ She forced the tears back. "Mrs. Uchiha. I have to go now. I'm sorry." She bowed deeply and ran from the house, heading for her own home. Itachi slowly sat up and tensed at the glare his mother was giving him.

"Itachi Uchiha. What the hell is wrong with you?! You know how much pain that girl is in! Why would you take advantage of her?"

"What?!" Itachi snapped. "I did not take advantage of her. I asked her several times if she was sure and she kept saying yes." It was a lie, but he knew she would have begged him to quit asking and just do it. She wasn't a whore in his eyes, just a girl in so much pain, begging for forgiveness and someone to comfort and hold her.

"Like hell. You're grounded." He just rolled his eyes and looked to the window as the woman walked from his room. He stood and grabbed some clothes, walking to his personal bathroom and getting a shower.

Back with Deidara, the girl closed and locked her door. Grabbing a razor blade, she sat on her front room floor and sliced her wrist, avoiding anything vital, in several places.

**Later That Day;**

Sasori hung up his cell, rather agrivated by now. Deidara hadn't answered her cell all day and Itachi couldn't give him answers as to where she was. He called Itachi for the tenth time that day. "Hello?"

"Have you heard from her?"

"Nope. She won't answer her cell. I'm on my way to her house."

"I thought you said you were grounded?"

"Mom left, so I have Sasuke with me so he won't rat on me."

"Alright. Call me if you have any luck."

"I will." Itachi hung up. "Not." He muttered under his breath, tossing the phone to Sasuke. "Unless it's Deidara, don't answer it." Sasuke nodded and sat the phone in his lap. A few minutes later, they pulled up to Deidara's and Itachi threw the car in park and stepped from the car. He walked up to Deidara's door and knocked, getting no answer. He turned the knob to find it unlocked, so he pushed it open. His world crashed then and there. Deidara lie passed out in the middle of the floor, her wrists bleeding, her carpet stained and soaked with her blood. "Fuck!" He ran over to her and dropped, pulling her head into his lap, grabbing her cell.

It wasn't but fifteen minutes before Deidara was in the hospital, Sasori, Itachi and Sasuke at her side. When she woke, she sat up real fast and clung to Itachi, tears sliding down her face. Sasori's eyes narrowed as Itachi slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Deidara...God..." She whispered an apology before Itachi pushed back on her shoulders. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why the hell did you do that?!" Itachi snapped, making the girl tense up. She looked away and her eyes met Sasori's. Pain grabbed and squeazed at her heart. She tried to pull her gaze away, finding it imposible.

"Sasori-danna..." She whispered, finally able to move her gaze. Sasuke stood and started for the door.

"Come on, Itachi. Mom'll be home soon..." Itachi nodded and glanced at Sasori before following behind Sasuke.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasori asked, pulling her gaze back to him as he moved to her side. He rested a gentle hand on her shoulder and she flinched. "Deidara?"

"Please don't touch me, un." She whispered. "I don't love you anymore...Nor do you love me...I'm just someone you can fuck whenever you want, isn't that right, un?" More tears found their way down her cheeks, crossing the other streaks.

"What makes you think that?"

"You fuck every girl you lay eyes on, yeah!" She almost yelled, turning to look at him. He gave her the smirk that said watch it or else and she clamped her mouth shut. "Sorry, un." She whispered, closing her eyes.

Later that night, she was let go and went back to her own house, refusing Sasori's offer to stay at his place. However, she let him stay at her place and he had his way with her all night that night.

**End;**

Me; I know I ended it a bit on the bad side, but hey, who cares? The stories good, right? -; Please review!

Sasori; o.o

Deidara; O.O ITAAAAAAACHIIIIIIIIIIII! -clings-

Itachi; Ah! What the hell?! Hm...-smirks and grabs Deidara's ass-

Sasori; -glares- Keep your hands off her...him!

Deidara and Me; Read the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimor;** Sadly, I do not own Naruto.

**Short Summary!**

Deidara's fourteen, Sasori's slightly older at sixteen, Itachi's fifteen...Deidara's a girl in this fic, so deal.

Sasori x Deidara x Itachi x Sasuke

**Two;**

Deidara got up before Sasori, getting a shower and dressing in the school's uniform consisting of a green shirt and a white shirt with a red tie. When she finished with her hair and make up, she moved to wake up Sasori, finding him awake already. "Leaving your hair down today?" Sasori asked in a manner that seemed amused. She gave a small nod and sat down to slip her shoes on. Sasori sat up and waited until she did as well, pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek. She forced a fake smile and pushed herself up.

"I cooked, if you're hungry, un. I'm heading out early. I have some things to do at school, yeah." Sasori nodded as he watched her walk from the room. He got up, showered, dressed then ate before he started out. When he got to school, he found Itachi was early, leaning back against the wall next to their home room. He stopped and they stared at each other before heading off to the bathroom. There, Itachi shoved Sasori into the wall, his eyes narrowing.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasori questioned, keeping his back to the wall, resisiting the nagging erge to deck the raven head.

"Why the hell were you fucking someone else two nights ago?"

"That's none of your business."

"Deidara's not a play toy, you know. She came to you for help, fell in love and now she's back to needing help because of you!" Itachi snapped.

"Oh really? She seemed just fine last night when she was screaming my name." He smirked and pushed himself off the wall. The warning bell rang and he started for the door. "Let's save this for a later time." Itachi just glared at his back and waited for the older teen to exit the room before shutting and locking the bathroom door, walking to the oppisate wall and sitting, taking out a Camel Menthol. When he finished, he just sat there, resting his head agaisnt the wall to think, like he always did this class.

Back in the middle school, Deidara sat in the back, like normal, reading a book she was interested in, her mind unable to focus. Sasuke kept throwing glances her way, but she didn't seem to notice. After a few minutes, he stood and walked over to her, resting his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked back at him, forcing another smile. "Deidara, what's wrong? You okay?" She gave a small nod.

"I'm fine, un."

"Kay...Mind if I sit here?" She shook her head and turned back to her book, her mind on Sasori the whole time the teacher spoke. When the bell rang, she gathered her things and found Sasuke waiting on her outside the door. "Deidara, come with me." He said, taking her wrist gently, leading her down the halls. He looked up and down one hall and pushed the door open to the auditorium, leading her in before locking the door behind them.

"Sasuke, what are we doing here, un?" Deidara asked, looking at the boy curiously.

"I wanna know what's going on." He replied, turning to face her fully now. She blinked, then looked away.

"Nothing, yeah. I already told you, I'm fine, un."

"You're not or you wouldn't have done that." He replied again, this time pointing to her wrists. She gave a fake smile.

"It eases the pain of my parents' deaths, yeah." She lied, folding her arms behind her back. He rolled his eyes and turned her, pushing her towards the stage.

"You're a horrible liar, ya know." He mumbled as they made their way to the stage. She just complied and stopped when they got there. He moved so he was in front of her and held out a cigarette. She took it and followed him to sit on the stage, staring out over the room. She remembered the play that she had coming up and glanced back at the stage. Sasuke turned to face her. "Oh, yeah. Good luck in the play." She turned to him and smiled a bit.

"Thanks, yeah." He smiled back and nodded. The two finished their cigarettes some time after the bell rang. She stood and moved to the center of the stage, trying to recall her lines. She placed her hands to her chest and closed her eyes. Sasuke watched her, curious. "My love, I cannot do this any longer. Please, I beg of you, please foget about me!" She lifted her head, looking at Sasuke, who smirked and decided to play along, helping her out with the play. He took a few steps closer.

"But Angel, my dear, I cannot just forget the thing that meant everything to me! Come home with me and we can live together peacefully. Maybe even start a family of our own." He reached out and took her hands in his, staring deep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kage, but I just can't do it." She whispered, letting her eyes close a bit, turning her head to the side. "There's nothing left here for me." Her voice was quieter and Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat. Was it her talking as herself, or as her character. There was much more emotion to her words than needed. He opened his mouth to speak before the door was shoved open. They both jumped and looked over to see Naruto. Naruto froze and stared, then smirked.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme's hitting on Sasori's girlfriend!"

"It's not like that!" Sasuke snapped, glad Naruto had interupted when he had. Deidara giggled and shook her head.

"He was helping me with my lines, yeah." Deidara chimed in. Naruto quirked a brow and tilted his head, mumbling a 'Yeah right' before he ran up to the stage and jumped up.

"Good." He smirked, walking over to her. "Where'd you leave off?"

"I'm sorry Kage but I just can't do it. There's nothing left here for me." Sasuke replied, stepping back. Naruto took Deidara's hands in his and gave a nod. Deidara let the depressed expression return and let her head turn to look to the side, her head dropping a bit.

"Angel..." Naruto whispered, taking a step closer to her. Her wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she rested her head on his. "Please don't leave. I love you too much to see you leave." He whispered again. Sasuke just stared at the two, shocked by their acting talent.

"Kage..." Deidara whispered before moving back and smiling brightly at Naruto. "Heh, thanks you two...I have trouble with that scene, yeah." Deidara laughed a bit nervously.

"Don't mention it." Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah! We need you at your best tomorrow night." Naruto smirked. "Without you, the play'll be dull!" She giggled and hugged him, pulling Sasuke in with them.

"I don't know what I'd do without you two, un." She whispered before pulling back. "Shall we skip the rest of the day?" The other two nodded and they snuck from the school's grounds, heading for the public park to hide out in the woods.

After school, Sasori dropped by Konoha Jr. High to pick up Deidara, who stood in front of the school like she had attended all day. She quietly climbed into the car with him and he sped off. "I'm not stupid. I know you skipped school today." She looked up with an innocent, sad smile. "I saw you leaving earlier with Sasuke and Naruto." She tensed and turned to look out the window. He smirked and made a sharp right. She hated his driving, but there was nothing she could do. He pulled up into his drive and put it in park, taking the keys from the ignition, stepping from the car. Deidara followed close behind, following him into the house.

She sat on the couch while he went to the kitchen. He returned with two cans in hand, handing her one. She took it and kept her gaze on the floor. "You know I love you." She gave a small nod and closed her eyes, sitting back. He just kept quiet afterwards, turning on the T.V., flipping through the channels. Deidara's eyes widened when he stopped on the news.

_"Local girl is being accused of her parents' deaths. Deidara Iwatari, from Konoha Jr. High, was found guilty of the murder of her parents, Angel and Kane Iwatari, this afternoon..."_

She looked at a stunned Sasori and jumped up, running for the door. He jumped up and grabbed her around her waist. "Don't leave!" He tried. "You're house is the first place they'll look for you."

"Let me go, un!" She screamed. "You told them!"

"I didn't tell anyone, Deidara! I promise." She stopped struggling and turned, clinging to him.

"I don't want to go to jail, yeah." She cried. He held her close to him...

Mikoto dropped the glass she held, staring at the T.V. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Young Deidara was being accused of the murder of her parents. "There's no way. That girl is too kind." She whispered. Itachi stared in shock as well. He stood and started for the front door.

"I'm gonna kick his ass!" He snapped.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Mikoto snapped at Itachi. "Get your ass back in here."

"Sasori's feeding the news lies about Deidara because she wa...broke up with him."

"Itachi," Mikoto smiled a bit. "What were you about to say? Is she still with Sasori?" He tensed and gave a small nod. This brought a whole new subject between the two for an argument.

Hours later, Deidara and Sasori walked into Itachi's house, Deidara being carried, being unable to walk because she was so shaky. "Thanks." Sasori muttered, letting Itachi take her off his back. "They'll be coming to my house next looking for her and she needs to rest tonight."

"How are we gonna keep her away from them?" Itachi questioned, looking down to the frightened girl in his arms.

"We're not. She's telling them the truth, that she's done nothing, tomorrow." She tensed, then relaxed at Sasori's explanation, unable to calm her nerves fully. Itachi just nodded and Sasori left. He carried her to his room and lied her on his bed.

"If you need anything, let me know. I'll be on the computer." Deidara just nodded and rolled to her side, closing her eyes. He walked over to the computer to resume his chat with his brother and Kisame.

**shadowschild;** Poor Deidara. One thing right after another.

**sharkboy;** You're telling us. Where is she anyway?

**redsparrow;** In my room. Sasori just brought her over. She's so shaky, she can barely move.

**sharkboy;** Damn...

**shadowschild;** Itachi, Mom forgot to tell you she's leaving soon. She has a business trip to go on.

**redsparrow;** I noticed when I saw her things packed. Baka.

**shadowschild;** Kisima! 

**redsparrow;** Watch your language.

**sharkboy;** I'm going to bed. Night you two.

**shadowschild;** Night!

**redsparrow;** Night...

**sharkboy** _has logged out_

**redsparrow; **I'm getting off...

**shadowschild;** Alright...

They both went to AFK mode,(for you idiots, AFKAway From Keyboard) and Itachi looked over to Deidara. She seemed to have calmed a bit and appeared to be asleep. He stood and stripped himself of his shirt and lied on the bed, sliding under the covers. A few minutes later, he felt Deidara shift and roll over, resting her head on his shoulder. Her body relaxed and she stopped shaking. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting her lie there. He knew well he was betraying his friend, but wanted her to himself now. And she trusted him, which was something he didn't want to fuck up. He lied there, thinking for a while about the girl that was curled up to him. He found himself drifting in and out of sleep.

The next thing he knew, he woke up to the sound of Deidara typing. He sat up and looked over to his computer to see her sitting back. She gave a small giggle and moved to type back to someone. She stopped and turned back to him, smiling. "Sorry, did I wake you, un?"

"No." He lied, smiling back. He was curious as to who she was talking to.

"Sasuke sent you a wake up call, yeah." She explained, answering his unasked question. He gave a nod.

"Tell him I'm up and I'll cook breakfast when I'm ready." She nodded back and turned back to the computer to relay the message.

**shadowschild;** Lazy ass...Oh well. Tell him I said to KMA.

(KMAKiss My Ass)

**redsparrow;** Kay.

She turned to look at Itachi. "He said KMA." Itachi rolled his eyes and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Tell him I said I'm coming in after him.

**redsparrow;** He said he's coming after you.

**shadowschild;** I'm not scared of him.

Itachi leaned over Deidara, who looked up, watching his face as he typed

**redsparrow;** You will be.

**shadowschild;** In your dreams.

**redsparrow;** Shut up and go check the mail. I'll go start dinner.

**shadowschild;** Alright.

Deidara put Itachi's status as BRB and got up, following him from the room. Sasuke ran past them, heading for the stairs and hurrying down them and out the front door to get the mail. Itachi rolled his eyes at his younger brother and the two walked into the kitchen. Deidara grabbed a pan and the eggs and butter from the fridge, moving to the stove. "I'll cook, yeah. I feel like it, un."

"You sure?" She nodded.

"Will you get me the bacon, yeah?" Itachi nodded and got the bacon and a skillet for her. She smiled a thanks and started on breakfast. Sasuke came back in and tilted his head. Itachi shrugged and set the table for her, Sasuke helping. A few hours after breakfast, the police showed up. Deidara became scared once again when she saw Itachi walk in with the police.

"Deidara Iwatari?"(BTW, incase ya didn't know, I made up his/her last name... . So DEAL, unless you know Deidara's real last name.) She gave a small nod, standing. "May we speak with you privately?" She gave another nod and followed them to the kitchen. There, she was questioned for a few minutes, then hand cuffed.

"Please, I didn't do anything, un!" She cried, getting Itachi to come in.

"I know, miss. But it's standard procedure. We have to do this." Itachi decided to keep his mouth shut, being on probation at the current time.

"Before you take her in, may I speak with her?" The man looked at Itachi, then nodded, the two cops stepping from the room.

"Itachi, I'm scared, yeah." She whispered, stepping closer to him. He pulled her into a hug.

"I know. I'm sorry I can't do anything...I promise I'll come up there in a few hours to check on you and see if I can't get you out." She gave a small nod and looked up, only to have Itachi claim her lips. She returned the kiss before he pulled away and led her to the front room where the two were waiting. They took her off his hands and she looked back at him, mouthing the words 'I think I love you, yeah.'. He smiled a bit, then sighed in frustration when they walked out, closing the door behind them. He grabbed the closest thing, which happened to be glass, and threw it against the wall. Sasuke jumped as it shattered on impact, staring at Itachi.

**End**

Me; Please review and wait for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimor;** Sadly, I do not own Naruto.

**Short Summary!**

Deidara's fourteen, Sasori's slightly older at sixteen, Itachi's fifteen...Deidara's a girl in this fic, so deal.

Sasori x Deidara x Itachi x Sasuke

**Three;**

The day ended as night fell and Itachi finally got out to go check on Deidara. They let him in and after while, let her leave with him. She clung to him like a scared child would to their mother. They walked out to Itachi's car, only to see Sasori pull up. He climbed from his car and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. "Are you okay, Dei-chan?" She gave a small nod, staring at Itachi until Sasori pulled back from the hug. She smiled at him some. "Come on. Let's go to your place and get you some clothes so you can stay at my house tonight." Itachi resisted the erge to object, turning back to his car.

"I'll call you later to see how things are." He said, climbing in and starting his car. Sasori just gave a small nod, watching him speed off. The two climbed into Sasori's car and pulled away, heading for her place. When they got there, she walked in and gathered all of her clothes, by order of Sasori, and walked back out to his car. She threw the three suit cases in the back and climbed in the front and they were off to Sasori's place. The car ride there was silent. When they got back, Sasori helped her get her things in the house and to one of the spare rooms, despite the fact they knew they'd be sharing the same room durring her stay.

"Sasori-dann, un?" She asked, looking to him as she unpacked her jeans. He looked over at her some.

"Yeah?" She remained quiet, searching for words, finding none.

"It's nothing, yeah." He just nodded and went back to helping her unpack. Normally when she did that, it really was nothing, just her checking to make sure someone was really there and her life wasn't a dream at the moment. After they unpacked everything, she grabbed a pair of pants and one of Itachi's t-shirts. _How'd that get in there, un?_ She thought, tilting her head. Sasori looked over and tilted his head as well.

"Itachi's been looking for that since the party a few weeks ago." It was then it hit her and she smiled.

"I guess I must have grabbed it by accident, yeah." She tossed it to the side and grabbed a t-shirt that Sasori had given her. She felt someone take it from her hands and saw a black shirt being held in front of her.

"I know you wanna wear it. It doesn't bother me." It was Itachi's shirt and Sasori's voice. She smiled and grabbed it from him, standing.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, yeah. Wanna join?" She had to ask. She always asked. Even if her heart was aching and she no longer loved him, she had to ask so he wouldn't hurt her. He gave a nod and they walked to the bathroom, stripping and climbing in under hot water. It wasn't long before she had her legs wrapped around his waist and he had her up against the wall of the shower. Sasori's mother had came home early, and they heard her, so Deidara had her face burried in Sasori's shoulder, biting down to keep from screaming. When he finished, he let her down, holding onto her due to her shaky legs. They washed and climbed from the shower, drying off and dressing. The shirt she had stole from Itachi read 'CuT cUt, SlIcE sLiCe; AlL tHe GaMeS oF a BuTcHeR's kNiFe'. She loved the shirt. They walked from the bathroom, Deidara's hair wrapped in a towel while a towel rested on Sasori's head as he ruffled it around to attempt to dry it.

"Sasori! Your father called! He wants to know if you're staying there this weekened!" His mother called to him when she heard the bathroom door open. Sasori glanced at Deidara, who looked up at him, pulling the towel from her hair.

"I could stay with Itachi, yeah." She whispered.

"Alright! I think I will go down there!" He called back before they walked back to his room. He threw Deidara a questioning look before he packed a few things into a small bag. Deidara, however, didn't want to catch his gaze, looking towards the window. "You and Itachi seem to be getting along well."

"Mhm." She turned to look at him. He was standing over her now. "H-hai, un?" She muttered over, taken a bit by surprise when he leaned down and kissed her full on the lips the way he always had; lovingly. She returned said emotion, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pushed her back to lie on top of her. They lied there for a moment before Sasori's cell went off. He pulled back from the kiss and looked at the caller ID.

"Dammit...It's Itachi. Just a sec." He pushed himself up and answered the call. "Yeah?"

"What's up?" Itachi asked. Sasori could hear typing in the back ground.

"Nothing. I was about to call...Deidara wants to know if she can stay while I'm at my dad's?"

"Sure. Anytime she needs to. Sasuke and I'll keep close watch on her."

"Thanks. What'd you want?"

"I was calling to see what you were doing this weekened. Sasuke and I are throwing a party." He heard Itachi laugh and assumed it was something someone he was chatting with said. "Oh well. It's a shame you're leaving us."

"You'll live..." Sasori muttered. "Alright, we'll drop by in a bit."

"Kay. Late." They hung up and Itachi turned to Sasuke. "Sasori's out of the pic, but Dei's coming over in a bit, so she's in." Sasuke wrote down something and scratched something out on a piece of paper.

"Good. I'm starting to not like him. Deidara's a little weird..." Itachi rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer, laughing again. On the screen was a video of America's Funniest Home Videos and a cat kept jumping into a mirror, attacking it's reflection. Sasuke laughed as well, before he turned to see one of the maids pass by the room. She stopped and looked in at them with a smile. It was rare seeing the two sharing a good moment. They were normally bickering, fighting, or things like that. Sasuke gave her a small smile and turned back to Itachi. "I'ma head to the pool." He tossed the clip board to the bed and walked from the room. Itachi just nodded and closed out of the browser.

It wasn't but fifteen minutes later Sasori had dropped Deidara off. When she got in the house, she latched onto Itachi with a smile, her arms wrapped around his neck. Due to the sudden half pounce, Itachi fell back, resulting in her being between his legs, both of them on the floor. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pushed himself up to lean on one hand. "Nice to see you too, Deidara."

"I don't love him anymore, yeah." She whispered, nibbling on his ear. Itachi closed his eyes and tilted his head a bit to give her better access, finding the action soothing. She stopped, recieving and small pout from the slightly older teen before he shook the feeling. She gave a somewhat sad look. "I wanna be with you, yeah." A blush creeped across their cheeks and Itachi found himself kissing the girl on top of him. They both jumped when they heard someone clear their throat. Sasuke stood there, a towel wrapped around his waist, one of the maids behind him, her hand to her mouth, as if shocked Itachi could show any true feelings.

"Don't do that!" Itachi snapped at a snickering Sasuke. Sasuke knew well what was going on.

"Master Itachi, you have a phone call. It's your father." The irratated look he gave Sasuke turned to pure hate as he pushed himself up, helping Deidara along with him. The young woman looked away nervously.

"Alright. Deidara, if you wanna go swimming, I'm sure Sasuke'll go with you." Sasuke gave a nod and turned to look at her. She smiled and gave a nod back. The two started for the in door swimming pool and she changed in the changing room in there. Itachi had went to answer his phone call.

"Deidara, you like Itachi?" She turned to him as she stepped from the changing room. She had a towel wrapped around her body carefully, on hand holding it closed while the other rested at her side. The scars and fresh cuts were visible, but Sasuke forced himself to ignore them. She smiled to the boy that was already back in the water, waiting on her.

"Yeah, un. His kindness holds much more to it than Sasori-danna's. I can't help it. I wish I could. It would make mo..." She stopped talking and the smile faded. "Never mind, un. Forget I said anything, yeah." Sasuke gave a faint nod, growing slightly nervous and curious as to what she was talking about. She relunctantly tossed the towel on the bench, stepping into the water. She wore a black and blue bikini, her hair pulled up in a bun, her bangs still covering her left eye. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. She flushed at this and looked to the water. It wasn't too much longer the two were goofing off.

Itachi walked into the room and stood at the doorway, watching them. Deidara rested her hands on Sasuke's head and dunked him. He came up and shook his head, to remove some of the water, splashing Deidara. She laughed, and he did afterward. "Hey, Sasuke, un."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything, yeah." She smiled. Sasuke tilted his head, then nodded with a smile.

"Anytime. Huh?" He turned to the door and smirked at a smirking Itachi.

"Alright, you two. Come on. I've got a movie and some snacks waiting for us in the front room." They nodded and climbed out of the pool. Deidara headed for the girls locker room and Sasuke for the boys. They got quick showers and dressed, Deidara being out before Sasuke. When Sasuke walked from the locker room, they headed for the front room, Sasuke still towel drying his hair.

"Itachi, un?" Deidara glanced at the older Uchiha "Do you have an outfit I could borrow...You know how much I hate tight clothing, but Sasori won't let me get anything else, yeah..."

"I've got a few t-shirts and a pair of boxers, but my pants would be way too big. Sasuke'll let you borrow a pair of his." Sasuke nodded and she smiled at the two as a thanks. Sasuke ran off to his room to grab a pair of pants for the girl. They were jet black, baggy on him, and her of course, being from the South Pole company. He handed them to her and she and Itachi walked for Itachi's room so he could get her a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He tossed a pair of black, silk boxers designed with pearly blue dragons, and a plain black t-shirt on the bed and turned to her. She smiled another thanks and he walked from the room so she could change.

When he walked out, he found Sasuke leaning against his wall. "She love you, ya know. She just doesn't know how to break up with Sasori. She's afraid of him."

"I know that, Sasuke." Itachi said with a frustrated tone. "I've been thinking that over."

"Anyway, what are we watching?"

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre Two." Sasuke shuddered at the title and looked at Itachi.

"Maybe that's why you draw those pictures of Dad lying on a table with his face cut off." Itachi smirked evily and Sasuke shivered at the look in his eyes. The door opened to reveal Deidara dressed comfortably." Her hair was pulled back in a loose braid now as well and she latched onto both of the boys' arms, standing in the middle of them.

"Shall we go now, yeah?" She smiled.

"Yep!" Itachi chirped, leading the other two back down to the front room.

They sat on the couch, Deidara sitting between the two. Half through the movie she rested against Itachi and before the movie ended, Sasuke fell asleep, falling on Deidara lightly. They both looked to him and Itachi rolled his eyes a bit. "He can't even sit up through a whole movie. I'm gonna start sneaking sleeping pills in his food." He muttered. Deidara moved a bit and shook Sasuke's shoulders.

"Sasuke, un. Hey." He jumped and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm awake. Sorry."

"It's alright, yeah." She smiled. Sasuke stood and stretched.

"I'm going to bed..." Sasuke muttered, standing.

"Alright. When did you get to bed last night?" Itachi asked, watching Sasuke.

"I didn't." He replied, looking to Itachi. I was doing a bit of research."

"Idiot." Itachi muttered, watching Sasuke walk away. Deidara turned to look at Itachi.

"Does he get enough rest, un?" She asked, worriedly. Itachi nodded.

"When he goes to sleep, he's out. Even if he stays up till he passes out at the computer. That's all he does is research." She gave a small nod and rested back against Itachi. He wrapped his arms around her and the two finished the movie, falling asleep on the couch with Itachi's legs stretched across the couch, Deidara's back against Itachi's stomach, sitting between his legs.

**End**

Me; . Wow, this is kinda bad. I'm a bad person... .  
Deidara; o.o -.- o.o;

Sasuke; I'ma need my pants back...

Itachi; -chokes on Dr. Pepper and starts laughing-

Sasuke; -turns several shades of red- NOT LIKE THAT!

Deidara; -clings to authoress- They all scare me.

Sasori; -grabs Deidara from behind- I'll brotect you.

Me; Like hell you will. -takes Deidara back- I'll protect you.

Deidara; -clings to authoress- I love yew!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimor;** Sadly, I do not own Naruto.

**Short Summary!**

Deidara's fourteen, Sasori's slightly older at sixteen, Itachi's fifteen...Deidara's a girl in this fic, so deal.

Sasori x Deidara x Itachi x Sasuke

I can't get to my e-mails again, so here i'goes. Whoever sent me my first review for this fic...-; Yeah, Sasori being a prick was my main intentions. And I was just gonna have it as a Sasori x Dei x Ita fic, but things just came and well, yeah. As a fellow writer, I'm sure you know what I mean.

Alright, got back into them, and I forgot the name of my first reviewer.

K94evuh, I believe it was, xD I know I replied to your review but GOD I LOVE YOU!

**Four;**

The next day, Itachi woke up to the feeling of someone squirming a bit and opened his eyes to see little miss Dei-chan trying to move to her side without smashing him. She looked up to meet his gaze when she felt his breathing stop for a split second. He gave a weak, tired smile and she returned it. He could tell she wanted to remain where she was, still tired, but she seemed to be a bit unfortable. "Watch out for a sec so I can move so we can both lay down." She gave a small nod and moved, allowing him to rest his back against the back of the couch. She lied down and curled back into him as he wrapped his arm around her. Itachi fell back asleep instantly, seeing it was only five.

_Itachi-san's so nice, yeah. I love him._ Deidara thought to herself with a smile, glad for his warmth behind her. She didn't mind the feeling of him, knowing he was too tired to do anything at the moment and the fact that it would go away soon made her relax more. She pushed back against him for a bit more warmth, closing her eyes. _I want to move in with him, but..._ Her thoughts trailed as she fell back asleep.

It was eleven by the time any of them got up. Deidara shot up to her cell ringing. She answered it, not bothering to see who was calling. "Hello, un?"

"Hey babe." It was Sasori and she sighed in relief. She hadn't even told her current boyfriend what was going to happen soon.

"Morning, Sasori-danna, un. Did you sleep well, yeah?" She asked, forcing a smile to her voice.

"Not really...What about you?"

"Mhm. I slept just fine, yeah. Sasuke let me steal his bed for the night. It was comfy, un."

"I see. Anyway, I was calling to check up on you."

_Yeah, because you wanna make sure I'm not fucking Itachi, un._ She thought. "I'm fine, yeah." She said.

"Good. I love you. I have to go now though...Dad needs me for something. I'll call you later."

"Love you too, un. Bye." She hung up and sighed, tossing the phone to the shirt that lie on the floor. _Wait, un._ She looked down at the shirt again and finally felt the cool air hitting her bare shoulders. _When the hell, un?!_ Itachi seemed to sit up on cue.

"You muttered something about being hot and slipped off your shirt." Itachi muttered, as if reading her mind just by glancing at her back. She just nodded and pulled the shirt from the floor and back over her shoulders just as Sasuke came bouncing down the stairs.

"Morning!" He chirped, heading straight for the kitchen, a clip board in hand.

"Morning, un!" Deidara called back with a smile. She turned to face Itachi with a curious look. "What's with the clip board, yeah?" She asked, tilting her head. Itachi gave a small smile.

"It's for the party tonight. He's probably checking to make sure I didn't take anything."

"Itachi! Leia took a bottle of vodka!" Sasuke called into the front room, resting the note left by the maid on the counter.

"Why are you telling me!?" Itachi called back.

"So one of us can remember to tell Mom it was one of hers!" Itachi sweat dropped and shook his head, looking at Deidara. She was refixing her hair, the hair tie in her mouth. Itachi smirked at how the light bounced off her blonde hair, though he hated the metal device that was always placed carefully over her left eye, hid by her bangs. He watched as she replaced the hair tie and moved her left hand to mess with the buttons on the side of the scope, her right eye closed, squinting tighter a few times. He could tell it bothered her. He never fully understood why she wore the thing. She had told him before, even without the metal nuesance, as she had put it, she had perfect eyesite. Surely that thing was screwing up her vision. Her right eye slid open and she smiled.

"There, un. Must have pressed the buttons a few times when I fell asleep, yeah."

"Deidara, can I ask you a question?" She nodded and proceeded to stand. "Why do you wear that thing? You said youself it was a nuesance and that you had perfect vision."

"Remember, I prefer long raged fights, so I keep this thing on for just incase situations, yeah." He mouthed the word 'Oh' and stood, stretching. She moved in front of him, stood on her toes and placed a small kiss on his lips. "Let's go to your room for a few minutes, yeah." She whispered. He knew what she wanted and tilted his head a bit. She smiled a bit, giving him the look saying she wanted to help him with his small problem. He couldn't resist and followed behind her.

"We'll be back shortly!" Itachi called back to the kitchen as they started the walk up the stairs. There, he stripped her of Sasuke's pants and they lied on the bed, Itachi fully clothed, minus his shirt. He moved up and down in slow, small movements, only to tease them both a bit, himself mostly. Something he enjoyed doing. He felt her lift her head and moved with her to not break the kiss. She slipped something over the back of her head, lowering it back to the pillow, breaking the kiss and slipping said object over Itachi's head. A locket dangled from his neck and he stared down at her with a confused look.

"Keep it so I can always be next to your heart, yeah." She smiled a bit. He returned the smile and gave a small laugh.

"Always." He whispered before he claimed her lips again. He felt her hands slide down his sides and lifted a bit so should could undo his pants, and she did so, sliding them down the best she could. Itachi shifted his weight to one hand and finished the job for her. Once the task of getting the clothes out of the way was done, Itachi proceeded to do what she wanted, both having decided to make it a quicky. Itachi decided to play it safe and pulled out, getting a small whine from the girl. "Deidara." He panted and she caught the worried tone in his voice. She rested her hands on his shoulders and without much effort rolled him to his back, tossing the covers over her head as she moved down. Itachi rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, grabbing hold of the sheets beneath them, biting his bottom lip to keep quiet, since there was no shoulder to burry his face in this time.

The warmth of her mouth was sending him over the edge, but he withheld the erge to cum so early with much diffaculty. Deidara pressed his hips back against the bed when she felt him start to lift, pulling back. "Nuh uh." She whispered from her spot. She heard Itachi give a groan, knowing well it was from the lack of warmth around him all too suddenly. She smirked and returned to the task at hand, succeeding in getting him off not too long afterward. Itachi had let out one loud moan before he bit down hard on his lip to prevent anymore from escaping his lips. He hated giving women the satisfaction of that. It was a sign of weakness, in Itachi's eyes, for a man. He could hear her gulp and pulled her up, resting her head on his chest.

"Thanks." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"You're welcome, Itachi, un." She whispered back, a smirk in the tone.(Ironically, I was listening to 'Fack' by Eminem while I wrote that...xD)

After a few minutes, she pushed herself up and dressed, walking for the bathroom. Itachi sat up and followed behind her, boxers still in place on him. She smiled with a wink back at him. The two climbed in the shower and cleaned up, dressing. Afterwards, they headed down to the kitchen to find Sasuke finishing up breakfast. "There's maids for that."

"It's a habit." Sasuke muttered, turning the stove off. "So shut it." He glanced back with a smirk at the two. Deidara gave an innocent smile and Itachi just looked away. He hated when Sasuke did that to him. "I'm heading out for a bit with a few friends, so you two be good." He said, running past the two. Deidara watched him before she glanced at Itachi.

"You should go out with him while he's out. I can only assume Sasori's too protective of you and won't let you out of the house." He ushered her out just before Sasuke had the chance to jumped off the porch. "Sasuke, take her with you." They both stared back at Itachi a bit.

"Arlight..." Sasuke trailed, looking at her.

"I guess we'll be back in a bit, yeah. I love you." Deidara said with a smile, leaning up and placing a kiss on Itachi's lips. Sasuke couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat, almost as if he wanted Deidara. He quickly shook the thought and the two walked off. Deidara was Itachi's now, and his brother wasn't about to share a girl with him. They found themselves at the park shortly after leaving the house. Deidara sat quietly on the swing next to Sasuke's as she rocked back and forth. Sasuke glanced at her some, tilting his head a bit.

"You're really quiet..." She looked up with a small blush.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking, un." She offered a small smile.

"About what?"

"What I want, yeah. I mean, Sasori cheated on me, and Itachi's so loving, but, un." She trailed, returning her gaze to the ground. "I'm not afraid of what Sasori will say, un. But I just can't find myself able to break up with him."

"Then I'll do it for you. You're not going to play games with my brother."

"I'm not, un!" She protested, looking up to Sasuke. "I'm not playing games, yeah. I love Itachi, I really do, un!"

"Then you won't have a problem with breaking it off with Sasori." She gave a small nod, looking to the ground once more.

"No, un." She whispered, closing her eyes.

A few hours later, they were back at the Uchiha Mansion, Deidara was tipsy, Itachi was buzzing a bit, and Sasuke was plastered, with a couple others, most of the guests sipping on beer while Sasuke was downing shot after shot of vodka. "Shit." Naruto, basically sober, looked to Sasuke, who had spoke in a slurred way.

"What?" The young blonde asked.

"I gotta piss. Help meh." The raven haired demanded. Naruto rolled his eyes and helped Sasuke to the bathroom, with difficulty I might add. They walked in, shut and locked the door and Naruto turned his head, having to hold Sasuke up, otherwise the boy would fall and crack his head. "What's the nice word peoples say?"

"Thanks?"

"Yeah, that one."

"You're welcome, alcoholic."

"Ya cain't blam meh."(by the way, the spelling mistakes are needed... . )

"Whatever." Naruto replied, helping Sasuke back to his own room. Knowing if he had the chance to drink anymore he'd be throwing up everywhere. A dark blush formed on the blonde's face at Sasuke's next words.

"I'M HORNY!" Sasuke yelled, nearly causing them both to fall at his sudden movement of throwing his free arm up.

"Sasuke!" Naruto snapped, resting the raven head in his bed. "Lay still and go to sleep." Naruto walked from the room, not waiting for a reply.

Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke heard his door click shut and looked over, his head spinning due to the sudden movement. He smiled a bit and sat up slowly when he saw Deidara. She smiled back a bit. "Itachi told me to check on you, yeah." She smiled.

"Other than the room spinning and me being plastered and horny...I think I'm fine." A smirk formed. "Come here." She walked over and in the span of three seconds, found herself under the thirteen-year-old, their lips pressed together, his tongue exploring her mouth. She complied, however, closing her eyes, her heart racing when she felt him press up against her. Sasuke pushed his hips against hers, being between the girls legs. She wore a skirt and a tank top that day, something Sasuke was greatful for at that moment. Being in the state he was, he wasn't aware of his actions. Deidara gave a quiet moan into Sasuke's mouth, her hands resting on his hips, pulling them closer. Sasuke's heart began to race and he repeated his movements until he couldn't take it anymore. In short minutes, Sasuke had stripped himself of his clothes and Deidara of her panties and shirt, leaving the skirt and bra on, not knowing why. He placed himself back between her legs.

_What the fuck am I doing?_ He thought, sliding into the girl, claiming her lips once more. _I need to quit, but GOD! This feels so right, so good._ He thought as he slid back a bit, pushing back into her, getting a quiet moan from the girl. _Sasuke, stop it._ His mind tried to tell him, but his body didn't want to comply. His slow motions sped up a bit, his mind finally going blank from pleasure. He pulled away from the kiss and moved to her shoulder, shifting only to move her sleeve out of his way, sucking on the crook of her neck.

"Sasuke, un." Deidara whispered, arching her back, begging for the warmth of his chest due to lack of cover. The quilt rested at Sasuke's hips. Sasuke forced a moan to a quiet growl in the back of his throat. They could, even over their moans, hear the stario blaring in the front room. Sasuke began to move quicker and deeper into the girl, her quiet moans becoming louder, his name escaping her lips, her nails digging deep into his back, only making his situation a bit worse. He failed to force back a moan, feeling himself climaxing.

_Pull out._ His mind told him.

_**Make me.**_ Sasuke thought back to his concious, closing his eyes tight, his moans one pitch below a scream. It wasn't the same for the girl beneath him. She was screaming. He came and she screamed his name, giving Sasuke the satisfaction of succeeding in making her scream. He let himself rest on top of her, both panting, a deep blush from their previous fun painted on their cheeks. Sasuke was slowly coming back from his previous state of being drunk, guilt rushing through his veins. Deidara's eyes were closed as she rested there, controling her breathing, her fingers tracing lightly along the other's back, as if trying to ease the pain from the deep scratches.

"I'm sorry, yeah." Deidara whispered. He was about to lift his head to question her, but stopped when she spoke again. "For this, un. It feels like I took advantage of you, yeah." Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It's my fault. I should have known..." He stopped talking and tensed when he heard the door open. Deidara pulled the covers over their heads quickly, as if to hide them, knowing it was pointless.

"Itachi's wondering what you two are..." The voice froze. It was Naruto's, something Sasuke was glad for. "Sasuke?"

"Wait outside my room." Sasuke instructed, shifting a bit and lifting his head. "I need to talk to you."

"Alright..." Naruto spoke slowly, closing the door behind him. Sasuke pushed himself up and dressed, handing Deidara a change of clothes that belonged to himself.

"If Itachi asks, I threw up on you, now go take a shower." She nodded and did as she was told. Sasuke pulled the door to his room open and jerked Naruto into the room.

"Ah! Hey! What the hell?!"

"If you tell _anyone_ about that, I'll kill you Naruto."

"I won't...Sasuke, what the hell did you do?"

"Take a wild one." Sasuke muttered, grabbing a piece of gum from Deidara's shirt pocket, sitting on the bed. Naruto just stared in disbelief.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke jumped up and placed his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"I said be quiet!" He snapped. "If you tell Itachi, or anyone, he'll kill me." Naruto nodded slowly and Sasuke let go. It wasn't too much longer before Deidara finished her shower and stepped from the bathroom in Sasuke's room. "I'm going to bed. Deidara, I'm sorry."

"It's okay...Yeah." She said with a forced smile. Deidara and Naruto walked from the room, leaving Sasuke to his own thoughts.

_As if I didn't have enough to worry about._ Sasuke thought, falling back on his bed. Yeah, sure, he enjoyed it, and had secret plans to do it again, but he felt guilty. Itachi hadn't really loved anyone before, but it seemed he was falling in love with the girl Sasuke had just fucked. _Made love to...Fucked sounds so wrong._ He thought, closing his eyes, letting himself fall asleep.

Back downstairs, Itachi was half way to the condition Sasuke was in moments before the accident. Deidara walked up to him and grabbed him from behind, a forced smile on her lips. Itachi turned back and gave a questioning look. "Sasuke ended up getting sick, yeah. Sorry." She said, moving to his front and leaning up, claiming his lips. Naruto frowned at how easy it was for the girl to lie, but kept quiet, taking his seat next to Shikamaru, who happened to be passed out either from boredom, or his ammount of consumed alcohol. Shikamaru was a light weight. A few hours later and everyone was leaving. Naruto smirked as he left, waving bye to Deidara. Itachi was forcing himself to sober up, downing some coffee. A few minutes afterwards, she heard him throwing up. Walking back to the kitchen, she rubbed his back as he halfway forced the contents of his stomach into the trash.

"Uck.." He muttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, feeling his stomach turn more. "I should have known better." He whispered just seconds before he gagged, going back over the trash as more forced its self from the teen's stomach. Deidara walked to the counter and got a glass, filling it with water before getting a damp cloth. She walked back over to Itachi and forced him to look up at her when he finished throwing up. She wiped his mouth clean before handing him the water. He nodded a small thanks before he took a big gulp from the glass, handing it back. She took it and he let himself fall back against the wall, closing his eyes. "I feel like shit."

"You look like shit, un." Deidara joked before giving an innocent smile. Itachi couldn't help but laugh a bit, forcing anything else that wanted to come up, back down. He had to be reminded several times why Deidara wore his brother's clothes, the thought registering to him once more as he took in her site. She looked like a natural thug in the outfit. Her hair was down around her shoulders, falling to her lower back. Itachi forced himself to stand as she walked back over. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling back. He smiled down at her and the two walked for his room.

"Deidara?"

"Yeah?" She looked at him as she slipped out of the pants, grabbing the shirt Itachi had loaned her for the night, seeing as his shirt fell to the girl's knees, she had planned to use it for a night gown for the night.

"Nevermind. It's nothing." He shook the look from Sasuke's eyes earlier that day from his mind, closing his eyes as he lied on his back. He felt the bed shift under Deidara as she climbed up onto the bed, resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. After a couple of hours of not being able to sleep, Itachi carefully moved from the bed, so he didn't wake the girl, walking to Sasuke's room. He pushed the door to the boys room open, Sasuke's radio playing softly in the back ground. It was just a way to escape the nightmares of being raped by their father, Itachi knew well. He had tried once, failing, though he was a bit surprised to find it working for Sasuke as the boy grew up some.

He moved quietly over to the bed and rested a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The boy tensed, but relaxed soon after. He was still having those nightmares. "Sasuke." Itachi spoke a little above a whisper. Sasuke rolled to his back, looking over to his brother, still clearly tired.

"What?" He groaned, closing his eyes as an attempt to go back to sleep.

"We need to talk." Sasuke didn't reply, more than likely succeeding in his attempt. Itachi sighed and shook the boy this time.

"I'm up." Sasuke slurred, forcing himself to a sitting position. "What?"

"What were you two doing earlier?"

"Nothing. I threw up on her." Sasuke lied, looking to Itachi.

"Naruto told me everything." Since Sasuke was tired, he'd more than likely fall for the reverse psychology thing. Sasuke visibly tensed. "I just want to make sure he wasn't lying. He said you were sorry for it."

"I was drunk!" Sasuke protested. "And she was too. It's not her fault."

"So, what happened so I can clearify it."

"We..." Sasuke stopped and glared. "Oh no! I know what you're doing."

"Either you tell me, or I'll just try it out on Deidara."

"Fine, I fucked her!" Sasuke snapped, rather agitated for being bothered from his sleep for something like this, though he knew he would have had to tell Itachi anyway. His eyes widened, then closed tightly when Itachi grabbed him by the hair and forced him back, pinning him down by climbing ontop of him.

"What was that?" Itachi growled.

"It was an accident! You should know better than to send a girl to check on me when I'm like that!" Sasuke snapped back, squirming under Itachi. The older Uchiha gave an innocent smile and let go.

"But it was just a one time thing, right?" Sasuke nodded a bit, nervous by the look Itachi was giving him. Itachi pushed himself up and walked for the door, clicking the radio off. Sasuke threw something at the door, getting up and turning his radio back on. The music helped him fall asleep, and keep his mind off the past. He lied back down and fell asleep. Itachi walked back to his room and replaced himself on his bed, curlinging up to the young blonde, wraping his arms around the girl. She moved back into his touch, smiling in her sleep.

**End;**

Me; -panting- I had to run from Itachi, Sasuke and Sasori after that scene in there. -starts laughing then smiles- I'm holding a favorite reviewer contest. The more you make me smile and the more you review, at the end of the story, you get a reward! On the second to last chapter, I'll let you tell me how you want it to end and I'll do it that way. Otherwise, I'll just put something big in at the end of the last chapter just for you. -winks- Over and out!

Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori; I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Deidara; -blushing madly- -lost for words-

Me; -blinks and runs like hell-


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimor;** Sadly, I do not own Naruto. **Must I keep repeating it?**

**Short Summary!**

Deidara's fourteen, Sasori's slightly older at sixteen, Itachi's fifteen...Deidara's a girl in this fic, so deal.

Sasori x Deidara x Itachi x Sasuke

**Five;**

The next day came around and Itachi remained in bed, finding it hard to move around with the pounding headached and churning feeling in his stomach. Deidara walked back into the room, placing a cold, damp cloth over his forehead, giving a small smile to him. "Rest well, yeah." She smiled, walking from the room. Itachi had only whispered an ok before he let his eyes slide close, pulling the covers over his head to attempt to block out more light, succeeding to do so, but also making his stomach worse at the same time. Deidara walked down the hall, heading for the stairs when she heard Sasuke's door pull open and a half frantic voice form several curses.

"Shit!" Sasuke snapped, pulling his door open and pulling it shut as he moved from the room. He ran down the hall and past Deidara, causing the girl to give a curious look. Sasuke hadn't noticed as he forced himself to ignore the pounding headache. He was suppose to call his mother to let her know things were okay, but the boy had over slept. He grabbed the kitchen phone just as it started to ring. He paused and checked the caller ID before he pulled it from it's hooks. "Mom?" He questioned.

"Sasuke! Dear God, don't do that to me. I've been trying to call you guys." He winced at the sound of her voice. _Fucking headache. Damn alcohol._ Sasuke cursed, forcing a smile to his voice.

"Sorry, Mother. Itachi went out for a while and I just woke up." He lied, fiddling with a piece of paper that held her number on it for sound effect so she'd believe him. _It worked._ He thought when he heard her pause.

"Alright. Is everything out? You sound a little sick?" Mikoto questioned, becoming suspicious.

"Oh, everything's fine. I just stayed up all night again. I'm sorry." He tried before she could scold him. No such luck in keeping her from it though.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" The woman snapped, making Sasuke flinched. Deidara walked into the room and stopped in her tracks, watching and deciding to keep quiet, figuring it was his mother by the look on his face. "What have I told you over and over again about staying up like that?" She snapped. "You're medicine for your migraines are in my room, top drawer of my dresser." She finished with a sigh.

"Heh. I said sorry, Mom." Sasuke offered, rubbing his head, then turning to look at Deidara. "Oh! Uh, I had company over last night. Well, it was Itachi's, but he had left to do something and didn't get back till late, so, yeah..."

"Who?" Mikoto questioned.

"Deidara..."

"Alright. How's she doing? She seemed so upset the last time I saw her." A look of guilt crossed Sasuke's face before he spoke again, indicating to the young blonde one thing.

"She's feeling better about things. Her and Itachi are getting along well."

"Alright Sasuke. Crap, I gotta go. I love you, tell your brother I love him and I'll see you guys in a couple of months."

"Mom, before you go..."

"What?"

"They're doing something to the school, so it's out for a while." Sasuke said after clicking on teh T.V, glad he hadn't bothered going the day before the night before.

"What!?" She gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine...Just, stay out of trouble around the house and help the girls keep it clean." She hated refering to the maids as such. They were humans as well and she intended to treat them and refer to them as such.

"Alright Mom, I will. Love you, bye." Sasuke said, hanging up and turning to Deidara a bit. She smiled to him and gestured to the stove.

"Breakfast is done and Itachi's not feeling well, so..." She intended to act like last night never happened, and Sasuke gave a huge sigh of relief inwardly. He didn't want to talk about it and just wanted their friendship to still be there. He had enough trouble as it was with Itachi on his ass about the whole thing. Well, the thought went down the drain when Deidara spoke again. "Sasuke, last night...I Uh...Took advantage of you, yeah. I'm really really sorry, yeah."

"I thought we already established we were both drunk?" Sasuke asked imediately after she spoke, taking her aback. She gave a light smile and a nod.

"But, I still had some sense of what I was doing, yeah. My mind kept screaming for me to..."

"Mine too, so don't worry about." Sasuke said, walking over to the stove to get something to eat. Deidara just smiled at him some and took a seat at the table, sipping on some coffee she had made. "Have you ate yet?" Sasuke's voice sounded.

"Nuh uh. Not yet, un." She watched Sasuke walk to the cabinent and grab a plate, for her she assumed because he already had a plate made. He got her some of the food she had cooked and walked over, both plates in hand, sliding one across to her. "Arigato, Sasuke-kun." Deidara smiled, sliding the plate a little closer as he sat down.

"You're welcome." He replied. The two got quiet. What was he suppose to say. The boy was hiding his true feeling's all for his brother's sake. And besides, the kind of relationships that girl had been involved in were more mature than Sasuke needed to be, though he chose last night to act as an adult. To say in the least, it was his first. Even though Sakura had been one to tease him a lot durring their harmless makeout sessions, Sasuke had forced himself against it. All Sakura wanted was a quick fuck from him, and he knew, but was he really any better?

**Sasuke's PoV**

As I thought back about all the teasing and makeout sessions Sakura and I had had, it only made me feel worse. All that girl really wanted was a quick fuck, that I denied her constantly, but was I really any better? I let desire take control of me last night and got what I wanted. I don't even think my feeling's for this girl go as deep as Itachi's. It could just be my imagination, since it was so easy to...Stop it! Stop thinking like that. Of course you're better than that. Last night was just an accident and there's nothing to worry about, unless she gets pregnant...

Deidara tilted her head, so I must have made som kind of face. "Sasuke, something wrong, un?" She asked, staring intently at me. I looked up and shook my head, trying to avoid eye contact. Sasori walked into the kitchen and my eyes locked on him. Slowly, Deidara turned in her seat. I could see her perk up, but it was forced, as she stood and latched to Sasori. "Sasori-danna! You're home early, yeah." I wonder if Sasori caught the worried tone in her voice as he smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Morning, Dei-chan." He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. I couldn't help but make a small noise from my spot before I stood. This was disgusting. How could that girl just do that shit? Didn't she love my brother? I cleared my throat and they both looked at me.

"Sasori, a private word?" I asked, walking past him. I heard him whisper something to Deidara before the girl gave a pout and he followed. We stopped in the front room and I turned to him.

"Something wrong, Sasuke?"

"Yeah. She told me the other day she didn't want to be with you because she's falling for Itachi. If my brother gets hurt by that girl, I will personally see to her death."

"So what you're saying is, you want me to break up with her?"

"No. I'm breaking up with you for her." I replied. Sasori slammed me up against the wall, holding the front of my shirt.

"What was that you little bastard?" He whispered, his face too close for comfort to my own.

"I said, she wanted me to do this, so it's over between you two." He let go and smirked, walking for the kitchen. I heard Deidara scream. The next thing I knew, Sasori and Itachi were sitting on seporate ends of the front room, hand cuffed, Deidara being questioned by police.

"Again, it's exactly as I said, un. Sasuke was telling Sasori I didn't want to be with him at me request, Sasori came back into the kitchen and hit me and at that time, Itachi happeneed in and jumped on Sasori's back, yeah. The two started fighting at that point and neither Sasuke nor I could break them up, then you guys showed up, yeah." I heard Deidara explain for what seemed the millionth time in the last hour. She seemed to be getting frustrated. The house had been straightened up in the real early morning hours, which was a good thing. The last thing we needed was the cops hauling us all off for drinking.

"Alright." The silver haired cop spoke, turning to another of his fellow cops.

"What the fuck?!" Itachi's voice interupted my thoughts. "I've got a thirteen-year-old brother to take care of!" My heart dropped.

"Then you should have thought twice before you jumped on Sasori with a knife in your hands."

"For cryin' out...It was a fucking _butter knife_! What kind of damage could I do with a _butter_ knife?!" Itachi shot, struggling against the man. "I had left it in my room from last night! I already told you!" Itachi yelled more. Deidara ran over to the cop and grabbed his arm.

"Please don't take him in, yeah. Sasuke needs him around until their mother returns, un." She tried. After a few more minutes of Itachi cussing out the cops and Deidara begging them to let him stay on house arrest, it all turned out for the better. Sasori was hauled off and Itachi had an ankle bracelet placed on his ankle so his movements were tracked. Deidara seemed a little agrivated and very worried at the same time as she moved about the house.

The rest of the day was like that. The girl couldn't sit still. It didn't bother me what so ever, but her constant moving was making Itachi nervous and I found it rather amusing to watch Itachi squirm. "Deidara..." Itachi finally spoke to the girl as she stood. She looked back down at him, tilting her head.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" His voice was calm enough.

"Bathroom..." She spoke before turning to walk away. I stood and slipped a movie into the DVD player, pausing it before it even started.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked, looking at me this time.

"Movie might keep her still..." I replied, glancing at him. "I can tell by the look on your face she's making you nervous with her constant moving around." Itachi just looked away and I smirked, resting my back to the couch.

"Sasuke..." I looked over when he spoke again. "I have a question."

"Shoot." I was curious now.

"Why did Sasori hit Deidara anyway?"

"I broke them up for her. She told me she wanted you, because you cared for her and shit like that." I didn't care to go into detail, and Itachi seemed to not wanna force it out of me. He left it at that.

**Normal PoV**

Deidara walked back to the front room and sat down between the Uchiha brother's. She blinked and looked up to Itachi when she felt his arm wrap around her shoulder and pull her closer as Sasuke started the movie. 'Hell Raiser Inferno' started and (let me note I got the name from my mother's boyfriend because I couldn't think of a scary movie...) Deidara moved closer to Itachi, clinging to his arm. Itachi looked at a smirking Sasuke. _He did it on purpose then to keep her still...When the hell did Sasuke grow up so much?_ Itachi thought randomly, watching the boy, remembering the night before.

_Sasuke use to be this innocent little shy kid who never spoke to anyone but me, afraid of Father and always seeking Mother's attention. Now he's this irrogant little brat with a mature side that matches all too close to mine. He cooks, cleans, forces me to get up for school the majority of the time, though he'd rather skip himself...He's responsible, he's getting these small part time jobs to pay for most of his own shit, not wanting bother Mom with the childish act of 'Mom, buy me this.' or 'Mom, can I have that?'. Guess all of Dad's abuse did this to him. And last night was the first for him. He was always denying Sakura, but every adult, or mature child, has their weak moments. Maybe I shouldn't have been so much like..._ Itachi's thoughts trailed and he could see the look of fear that had crossed Sasuke's eyes when he had pinned the boy down. He kept thinking through the whole movie, failing to hear Sasuke and Deidara trying to get his attention.

"ITACHI THE WEASEL!" He finally heard Sasuke yell all too close to his ear. Itachi jumped and reached around to grab hold if the boys shirt. "God damn! We've been hollering at you for a good fifteen minutes." Sasuke continued when Itachi succeeded in getting hold of him.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Itachi murmered, letting go of Sasuke. "The movie's over already?" Itachi seemed a bit surprised, then turned to the two.

"For fifteen minutes, yeah." Deidara spoke this time, tilting her head a bit. Itachi gave a nervous smile and closed his eyes.

"I've got a headache. I'm gonna go lie down." He said, standing. Sasuke motioned for Deidara to stay put and followed Itachi. When they got to his room, Sasuke spoke.

"What's wrong with you? You spaced through the whole movie."

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"Deidara's yours now."

"Sasuke, that's not it. Last night, what went through your mind when I pinned you down?"

"Nothing." Sasuke answered a little too quickly. _Fuck! The last thing Itachi needs to worry about right now is me. I'm fine. I can hold my own._ Sasuke thought.

"Don't lie to me. I saw the look you were giving me."

"Dammit, Itachi! Don't treat me like a child! I'm over it! I can hold my own, ya know! I've done it for the past three years, I don't need your pitty!" Sasuke snapped, finding himself agrivated with a rather upset Itachi. _I hate when he does this. It hurts._ Sasuke thought, trying to keep a calm composure.

_I hate when Sasuke lies to me. If anyone, I can read into Sasuke better than he thought._ "I'm not treating you like a child, Sasuke. I'm only concerned because it's only been three years since it all stopped. I can tell when you're thinking about it and it'll only drive you crazy if you don't talk about it."

"Whatever. I'm gonna get a quick fuck." Sasuke said, deciding to change the subject. Itachi watched as Sasuke dialed Sakura's number. He wasn't sure what to do at this point.

"Don't bother Sakura this late." Sasuke looked at Itachi, pausing when his thumb rested on the green button of his cell. "I have a serious question for you."

"What?" Sasuke seemed to growl.

"Do you like Deidara?" Sasuke paused, then gave a small nod of the head.

"Why?"

"She's more than willing."

"She's yours."

"I'll share." Itachi wanted to test Sasuke's little games. He wouldn't mind if Sasuke got a few quick fucks from the girl, but he wanted to see how far it went with the relationship. No, it wasn't a mind game, and he'd still date the girl because she was what he really wanted, but he was willing to let his brother continue what he had started. "If you keep yourself protected."

"Give me some condoms." Sasuke said after a moment of silence. Itachi tossed a small box to the boy and he left Itachi alone. _This is wrong. This is __**really**__ wrong. But...Itachi...Damn him and those stupid mind games of his. They have me all twisted._ He thought as his voice worked on it's own, seducing the girl. The unfortunate part was, Sasuke chose the couch to have their little round of fun. When he finished, the two curled up on the couch, half dressed, watching yet another scary movie, falling fast asleep.

**End Chap.**

Me; Okay, okay. I know I shouldn't have made Itachi so willing to share the girl so soon, but I have to stick to my Ita x Dei x Sasu main plot. So, sue me, I'm not so good at writing when it comes to developing a multi coupled relationship such as this. Again, thanks to my reviewers.


End file.
